Just a Number
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: Beck is a teacher who needs to do anything to keep his job. Jade is his English student who needs higher grades. What happens when desperation collides? WILL CHANGE TO M
1. Gone

**(Probably will change to M for later chapters. NO flames saying how nasty this story will get)**

**Beck's POV**

"Please. You don't understand how much I need this," I begged. I was 22 years old, just graduated from college, and just got fired from the best opportunity I'd ever get. I went to Hollywood Arts as a teenager. They say 90% of kids who go there end up in performing arts.

I guess I'm part of that 10% who didn't. Tori was singing. She wasn't famous yet, but she was close to a record deal. Tori was my girlfriend throughout high school. She was great, but she wanted to get out of Hollywood and I wanted to stay in it, so we split. I was more talented than her, everyone, even her, admitted it. She just had connections.

"I'm sorry. You're a talented actor, but there's just better. You're better off being a teacher. You got your degree in English and Performing Arts. Make something of it." John, my old boss told me.

"Please." I begged, my voice getting weaker and weaker.

"I'm so sorry Beck. I really am." He whispered, nodding his head.

I felt tears stinging to my eyes as I grabbed my briefcase and headed back to my three room apartment in the slums of town that I shared with my girlfriend.

Acting. What a stupid goal to have. A one in a million shot that I wasn't good enough to make. Forget the education at Hollywood Arts. The hours and hundreds of dollars put into acting camps and classes. I kicked an empty soda can on the side of the street.

What was I going to do? Maybe John was right. Maybe I could teach. It would pain my heart to teach acting and build up kids the way Sikowitz built me up only to see them end up like me. Jobless. But maybe English was more practical. I changed my path to Hollywood Arts. Whatever I did, I had to get a job soon before I lost everything.

"I'd like to apply for a job," I mumbled to the front desk.

"Beck?" the secretary said. I glanced up and smiled.

"Pat!"

"It's been awhile since I handed you detention slips and called your mother hasn't it," she laughed, reaching up for a hug. I wrapped my arms around the old woman and remembered my time here.

"So. You need a job? Acting teacher I suppose. Sikowitz is still here though." She said sadly. I made a mental note to talk to the crazy man.

"How about English?" I asked, tapping my foot with hope.

"You got a degree?"

"From UCLA."

"Impressive. Fill out this job application form, and I'll talk to Lane later. We'll get back to you. The recent English teacher just quit, so Lane's teaching the class for now. An interview probably isn't necessary because everyone knows you…" She mumbled, going through files and pulling out various papers.

I glanced up, worried. "Why'd the other English teacher quit?"

Pat laughed. "This senior named Jade West. She's not the friendliest of the bunch, but she should be no trouble as long as you can take a few insults and help her bring up her grade."

I laughed nervously. Jade West. It had a nice ring. Maybe I could bring out the best in her.

I grabbed a pen and started filling out the application. Name, Age, birthdate, address, blah.

A few long minutes later I handed it to her.

"It's great to see you Beck, "She smiled. I nodded.

"Good seeing you too."

I walked back to my apartment and opened the door.

"Hey babe, I'm in the kitchen!" My girlfriend Sherrie called out. I groaned. How was I supposed to tell her I got fired? We're already working hard. She works 70 hour weeks already. Doesn't take a day off.

"How was work?" She smiled. I sighed and pulled off my shoes. She frowned. "Not good?"

"Come here," I said. She slowly untied her apron and took the chicken she was frying off the stove. I patted my lap and she sat, wrapping her arms around my neck. She bit her lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" She squeaked.

"Uh…the movie. They found someone to replace me," I whispered.

Sherrie's face fell. "Did they give you another part? An understudy…anything?" Tears were coming to her eyes. I shook my head.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered.

"I applied for a job at Hollywood Arts on the way back," I said, "A teacher."

Sherrie fidgeted with her fingers. "Beck…that's great that you're visiting your high school, your old memories, but being a teacher means you'll get paid even less than before," She whispered.

I nodded. "I know baby, I know."

She wiped a tear from her eye and got off my lap. I looked at her face closely. She looked tired from waking up at 5 and going to bed at 12:30 every night. I was an awful boyfriend.

She rubbed her hands down her sides and looked up at me sadder than before. "I can't do this Beck."

"Can't do what?"

"The 70 hour weeks, the little pay, the bills piling up. I can't do it," She said, throwing her hands to her side.

I felt a pang in my heart. "It can't get much worse though," I whispered.

"I- just…need a break. I need a vacation." She said frantically, running into out bedroom and pulling a duffel bag from beneath our bed. I popped up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go live with my parents." She said, crossing her arms.

"Sherrie please." I whispered.

She turned around and grabbed an envelope of money I never knew existed from the counter.

"I need to Beck. I can't live like this. I've saved enough money for a one way flight to Florida. I'm going to live with my parents." She said slowly.

"One way? As in…"

"I'm not coming back."

I fell to my knees and helplessly watched her as she took her clothes out of the drawer, her hairdryer and makeup out of the bathroom, and a pillow from our bed.

"Goodbye Beck. What we had in college was great, but this is the real world." She whispered, before rolling the bag and walking out the door.

The weight that had been hovering over me for the 5 months I've been out of college crashed down on my shoulders. I picked myself up, and crawled into bed, clinging on to the blanket like a two year old.

Everything was gone.

Everything.

**Okay this is my new story. This will be Bade. Jade just hasn't been introduced. But basically, Jade is a student at Hollywood arts who really needs a good English grade, and Beck is the teacher who needs all of his students to pass in order to keep his job. Jade is 17, Beck is 22, and they haven't met yet.**

**This story will change to M and it WILL be nasty.**

**Ok...**

**Yeah.**

**R&R, lemme know whatcha think! Byee!**

**Sarah**


	2. First Meeting

Jade's POV

Senior year. I'm 17. I go to Hollywood Arts. I'm the best fucking playwright and actress in the school. I was going to be famous. Everyone could see that.

Only I had a problem.

I sucked at English.

I just didn't see the importance of learning English after you learned to read and write.

Sure, I'm a playwright. Don't I need to know English? Well in Twilight; did Stephanie Meyer use fancy grammar or words nobody knew the meanings of? No. And even though those books were a waste of 20 bucks, she was successful. You only use conversational dialogue.

But that doesn't help my English grade. And I need to pass English to go anywhere. I had everything. Straight A's except for one D. English. I had my two best friends, Andre and Cat. I had the talent, the clique, the irresistible body. I just needed the English grade. And I would do anything for it. Anything.

I wasn't surprised when our last English teacher quit because she asked me to come in for tutoring after school when she knew I had rehearsals for a play. I ended up not coming when I should've. I flunked my test, and then had my daddy, my rich and powerful daddy, come talk it out with her.

Let's just say nobody saw her back at Hollywood Arts.

So we had an English teacher spot up for grabs. For now, Lane was teaching us until he found someone in the star-studded city with an English degree, which one would think wouldn't be too hard to find, but everyone wants to be actors, singers, famous.

But some of them have to think realistically. I shuddered as I walked down the hallway filled with pictures of successful Hollywood Art graduates. A janitor was at the end putting up a new frame.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked nicely.

"Putting up a new picture."

"Of who?"

"Tori Vega. Just got a record deal. She graduated about 4 years ago." He grunted.

I looked at the picture of the girl. She wasn't ugly. She had a feather earring and wavy brown hair. "Oh."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" The janitor asked.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning something," I shot back. He looked hurt.

"What class are you supposed to be in?"

"English. Why do you care?" I said, glancing up. He was Hispanic, clearly and has wrinkles of age and wisdom.

"The one reason I didn't get into college was because I didn't pass English." He shrugged. My eyes went wide.

No. No. No. I turned and ran, picking up a tardy pass from the front office and going to my English class.

"Jade. Thanks for joining us." Lane sighed, handing me my essay on Shakespeare from last week. D minus, great. I shoved it in my bag and glanced up at the clock. Only 5 minutes left since I ditched, but I needed all the help I could get.

"So, class. We have a test tomorrow over chapters 10 and 11 in your textbooks," Lane said. Ten and Eleven! He's fucking kidding! I haven't even got through 6!

The bell rang minutes later and I rushed out of the building. I ran to my car and sped to one of the wealthiest parts of town.

"Hey dad," I mumbled, throwing my car keys on the counter when I got home.

"What did you get on your Shakespeare essay?" My dad asked, looking up from his laptop.

"A B plus." I lied.

"Your teacher phoned me saying you got a D minus for lack of sentence structure and unnecessary opinions."

"Well he hates me. He wrote a B plus on my paper when he handed it back," I muttered.

"Jadelyn."

"Father-lynn," I mocked.

"Jade. Calm down. You need to start doing whatever possible to bring that grade up." My dad raised his eyebrows. I groaned.

"Daad."

"I'm serious."

I stormed up to my room and logged on my video chatting. I texted Andre and Cat to come online, and they're names popped up a few minutes later. We started the chat.

"Sup?" Andre said.

I rubbed my face. "Too much. I got a D minus on the essay."

"I got a B." Cat squeaked.

"I got an A," Andre mumbled.

"Thanks. But I'm so stressed. I swear I need like, tons of sex," I muttered.

"Jadey. That's not good," Cat mumbled.

"Like you haven't done it before. Everyone has."

"Yeah but the amount you have in unhealthy." Andre put in. I narrowed my eyebrows. "It's a good stress reliever." I spoke. Andre rolled his eyes and I put on my pouty face.

"Please 'dre," I asked.

"Jade no."

"Please?" I asked.

"No!"

I straighten my face. "Fine. How 'bout this? Get your ass to my house right now and have sex with me, and I will refrain from stabbing you with my scissors," I smiled sweetly. Andre's face changed. I have stabbed him before.

"I'm on my way." He mumbled, and logged out of the chat.

I looked at Cat who was playing with a rubber duck. "You okay?" I asked.

"It's just…does it not mean anything? Like you have sex with Andre a lot, and he's just your friend." Cat said.

"He's my friend. And he wants to help me. Plus it's not like he doesn't enjoy it."

Cat shrugged. "I guess. Well, I'm gonna study for the English test tomorrow! Bye!"

I waved and Cat logged off.

I played with my hair and remembered the conversation I had earlier with my dad.

"_Do whatever you can to get those grades up."_

I shuddered. It sounded like he wanted me to give Lane a blowjob or something, which is fine, because Lane's not _that _bad looking, but he probably meant to go to tutoring.

The doorbell rang and I quickly changed into a push up bra and sexy enough panties, and then yanked my short skirt I was wearing earlier back on. I let my dad get the door.

Andre walked in my room a few moments later.

"Hey," He muttered.

"Hey."

"So what are we doing tonight?" He asked, taking a seat on my bed.

"You act so bored." I stated.

"We do this every week Jade. Find a new fuck buddy." He muttered.

"You don't enjoy it at all?" I asked, pressing my arms together to make my breasts seem even bigger than they already were. Andre's eyes immediately fell on them and a bead of sweat broke out.

"Uh…" I glanced at the bulge in his pants and smirked.

"Fine then. Go home. Whatever," I shrugged. "I'll call one of my other _fuck buddies._" I mocked.

"No!" Andre yelled. I raised my eyebrows. "I want to."

And he was in my trap

_Later_

"I'm sorry about earlier. I do love having sex with you, you're gorgeous." Andre said. He threw on his shirt.

"It's cool. You always come back," I smiled.

"I'm gonna go. It's almost 10."

I walked him to the door and waved him goodbye. I walked into my dad's office. No dad. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked for a note on the fridge, something.

I checked my phone.

**From: Dad**

**I know what you're doing with Andre. Did u want me to fucking hear you? Are you that shameless. You're grounded. Anyways, we have similar ways of relieving stress. I'll be out late tonight, I put the address of the place in case of emergency on the counter.**

I wrinkled my nose. I needed my dad though. I grabbed the address and plugged in into my phone before hopping in my car and navigating my way through Hollywood. I pulled up in front of the place and snorted.

A strip club? Really dad? I reluctantly got out and snuck through the back entrance with a truck full of a new shipment of alcohol.

I looked around the drunk men and the slutty girls looking for my dad.

"Dad?" I screamed. "Walter West!"

"Yo! Bitch, take those clothes off!" A random man said. I felt hands behind me and they started groping at my breasts.

"Yo! Asshole! Get off her," a voice said. The hands disappeared from me and I whirled around to see my captor with a bloody nose. He stumbled away and I glanced up at the man who saved me from that STD infected pig.

**Beck's POV**

I woke up from my brief nap to remember the mess I was in. I groaned. It was 9 at night, and I needed to get out. Where to go? Sherrie probably took our car, and the closest night club was a good 40 minute walk away, and I couldn't walk that far drunk on my way home. There was a strip club across the street, but I had always been against them. Filthy assholes and slutty girls. Great mix. But there was beer. And that's just what I needed.

I grabbed a 20 from my wallet, no more, and headed across the street. I wanted to forget about this all and wake up tomorrow and it'll all be okay.

I ran across the street and stepped in the loud music and sweat filled atmosphere. I glanced around. Mostly old men filled the area. But a teenager caught my eye. She didn't look too much younger than me.

"Dad?" She screamed, frantically looking around. "Walter West!" She wailed.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Poor kid. Her clear blue eyes were as big as the sun and she was scared beyond her tough exterior. She clearly didn't have a mother if her dad was here.

Wait…Walter West…West, West, West, where had I heard that before?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a obviously drunk man come up behind her and cover her mouth. He touched her breasts. I jumped up, leaving my beer on the counter.

"Yo Bitch! Take those clothes off!" The guy said. Disgusting. The girl was no older than 18.

She squirmed frantically in his arms.

"Yo asshole! Get off her," I mocked, sweeping my hand across the guys jaw. He knocked to the ground and crawled away, and I looked at the girl.

"I-uh…thank you," She muttered, smoothing her hair.

"No problem. This place disgusts me. The people here do, so what's your name?' I asked.

"I'm not telling you my name. And why are you here? You're probably horny and single, and can't get laid, which surprises me because your kinda hot, but you're here for a reason. You're no better than the rest. So if you think you can save me from getting raped only to fuck me yourself, I'm not falling for it you ass." She mumbled, walking through the people. I stared after her in awe. No thank you? I saw her pull out some cash and give it to the man at the bar. He probably asked her for a ID, because she whispered a few things to him and bent over so the perv at the bar could see down her shirt, because she walked out the same way she came in, only she had a beer in her hand, and seemed to not give a fuck about where her _daddy _was anymore.

It was mesmerizing.

**So whataya think? I like this story a ton! And check out the Elavan one i posted if you like smut. It's called 'Ying and Yang' and it's under the M section.**

**Follow me on twitter awsnapcheerio!**

**Thanks! R&R!**

**Sarah**


	3. Jade Freaking West

_**Jade**_

I took a swig of the beer and left. So I had been a little rude to the guy that helped me, but why would he be at a strip bar if he didn't like that stuff? I drove home completely numb. I didn't need my dad. I was almost home when I realized the house would be lonely and empty.

"Andre?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Jade it's late," He groaned, obviously I had woke him up.

"I need you," I whispered.

"Jade! I already had sex with you."

"No. I need a shoulder. I need Andre." I mumbled. I could hear Andre sigh and I crossed my fingers.

"Okay. I'm just pulling on sweats I'll be at your house in 5," Andre mumbled.

I sped home and pulled in the garage as Andre pulled up the street. I waited for him on the porch.

"What's up?" he asked. I shrugged. He sat down on the swinging bench and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"After you left, my dad wasn't home. I checked my phone and he left an address. I went there and it was a strip club. I looked for him and this creep started touching me, and then this other weirdo punched him, and yeah. Want the rest of my beer?" I offered, smiling. I gave him the half empty bottle and he took a swig.

"Who was the weirdo that potentially saved you from being raped?

"I don't know. Some random perv who wanted my vagina."

"Maybe he was concerned."

"Guess we'll never know," I muttered.

Andre pulled my chin and after a moment of staring in my eyes, he pulled me in for a hug.

"You want me to stay tonight?"

"Can you?" I asked.

Andre shrugged. "It's like, 2 in the morning and we have school tomorrow anyways. I have clothes in my car, and it doesn't sound like your dad's coming home tonight."

I nodded. "Thanks 'Dre. You're a good friend."

"I know."

I smiled and we walked inside. Andre followed me to my room and watched me get ready for bed before kissing my cheek and walking to the guest room. I smiled and fell asleep on my side.

Who was that guy at the strip bar?

_**Beck**_

I stumbled home later that night. I didn't find it in my heart to get drunk after what that girl had said to me about being a pig for coming in the first place. I loosened the buttons on my shirt and peeked in the bedroom to see if maybe Sherri changed her mind.

Nope.

I walked over to the answering machine. One new message. I played it.

"_Hey Beck! I heard you stopped by. It's Lane. We'd be thrilled to give you the spot as the English teacher! You start tomorrow. Come by my office at 7 to discuss some things before the classes start!" _

I grinned. I had a job. I glanced at the clock .Two in the morning. I could get 4 hours of sleep and make it to work on time. I stripped to my boxers and climbed into bed. Hopefully this was the start of something new.

_Next morning_

My alarm clock was blaring. 6 o'clock. I shimmied on my clothes and made coffee before driving to Hollywood Arts. A few students were trickling in for tutoring or play rehearsals before school, and I made my way to Lane's familiar office.

"Beck!" He greeted.

"Good to see you!"

"Likewise. Now here is some information I prepared. Essays I didn't finish grading, tutoring schedules, seating charts, the whole nine yards. I'll drop in on a few classes to help you out with any students who get out of hand. Here are the lesson plans for today, and the curriculum you need to make lessons for in the future." Lane said, handing me multiple stacks of papers. I thanked him and scurried to what would be my new classroom. I set my papers down on the desk in the far corner and started rummaging through them.

"Lane, I need to talk to you about my essay- Oh. You're not Lane." I glanced up to see a dark haired girl and a boy with dreadlocks.

Wait. Was that the girl that was at the…no…it couldn't be?

"I'm the new teacher." I said lamely. The boy and the girl exchanged glances before grinning. Great. Troublemakers. The girl looked into my eyes and looked shocked. Maybe she was the girl I saw last night. She recollected herself.

"Well, I hope you don't end up like the last teacher," she smirked.

I glanced at her warily.

"Just cut me some slack. So what did you need Lane for?" I asked. They both walked in and she rolled a chair over to my desk.

"My essay. He gave me a D minus for unnecessary opinions when it was an analytical essay."

I bit my lip. Lane was a tough grader, but he had good judgment.

"Give me a copy, and I'll take a look." I said. She pulled a piece of paper from her bag.

I glanced at the top. _Jadelyn West. _Wonderful. The troublemaker Pat told me about.

"What's your name?" The boy with the dreads asked.

"Beck," I muttered, scanning over her essay.

They exchanged a confused look.

"I mean Mr. Oliver," I corrected.

"I'll call you Beck. And Beck, I hope to see at least a B," Jadelyn smirked strutting out of the room.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Andre."

_Jade_

That couldn't have been the guy that saved me from being raped. Damn. He was my teacher! He was hot. And only 4 or 5 years older than me. Andre followed me out a few minutes later.

"So we have a new teacher."

"He's hot," I muttered, spinning the lock on my locker.

"Too old for you. Illegal. You could get him in trouble," Andre said. I shrugged.

"Hasn't stopped me before."

"Jade," Andre warned.

"Maybe I'll have a new fuck buddy!" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that. You're my best friend," Andre said. I shrugged.

"We'll see. I'm gonna get a detention today. Get some time alone with him," I muttered, reaching in a bag in my locker and retrieving a book from it.

"Just…be careful." Andre said.

"I'll use a condom."

"Not what I meant."

I strutted away, throwing him a wink before heading in the direction of Sikowitz's.

**Chapterrrr 3!**

**R&R Let's get 15 more reviews!**

**Sarah**


	4. Detention

_**Jade**_

I met with Andre at my locker after 6th period. It was time to go to English, and it'll be our first day with _Mr. Oliver _or Beck.

"Time for English," Andre said in a warning tone.

"Leggo!" I smiled walking towards the classroom. Andre rolled his eyes.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where Jade West is excited for English."

"Me either," I said, opening the door for the classroom. Me and Andre were the first ones in the classroom, and Beck was going through papers on the desk. I glanced up when he heard the door open.

"Hi. Come on in. You can sit wherever."

I chose the seat right in front of his desk and Andre sat beside me. Beck looked at me suspiciously but went back to his papers. The class filed in, immediately murmuring about the new teacher.

Once the bell rang Beck stood up and walked in front of the class.

"Good morning, I'm Mr. Oliver. I will be your new teacher, hopefully for the remainder of the year." He said, throwing me a nervous glance.

"Hell yes!" Someone murmured in the back of the class. I grinned. Beck just put it aside.

"Today I'm just taking the time to learn names, get to know everyone," Beck said, using hand gestures. Geez, did Lane give him speaking skills 101 or something? "So everyone write their name on a card, uh...you… can you pass these out?" Beck asked, pointing to Cat. She giggled and nodded. Beck smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Cat! But not like the animal, so don't get confused, because I'm not really a Cat," Cat said seriously. Beck looked around for any sign that she was kidding, but everyone had bored looks on their faces.

"Uh… okay. Thank you Cat."

Cat passed me my card and I wrote Jade West on it in my loopy handwriting and set it on my desk.

"So, starting with Andre we'll go around the room and say something we like," Beck said. I rolled my eyes.

"This is high school not 5th grade." I said. Beck smiled and motioned for Andre to start.

"Uh…I like music. Instruments, singing, the whole chiz," Andre said.

"Nice. Cat?"

"I like animals and bubblegum and candy and cotton candy and Jupiter boots and singing and dancing and acting and pink and red and red velvet cupcakes, oh! One time my brother had red velvet cupcakes and he got the stuff all over him and then I stuck him in a freezer because that's the only way to get red velvet cupcake batter off and then my mom came home and asked 'where's Jimmy?' and I said 'In the freezer mom!' and she freaked out and I told her I was just trying to help but she took him to the hospital and I haven't seen him since." Cat said in one breath.

Beck looked at her warily. "Uh...Robbie."

"I like collecting baby food bottle caps and popping my grandma's zits," he said. I shuddered. Beck winced.

"Uh…that's…cool. Ryan?"

"I like sports. Mostly football." Beck sighed in relief, probably because there was at least one normal person in the class.

"Jade?" He said. I was about to say singing, but I caught myself and grinned mischievously.

"I like sex with older men," I said, causing the class to burst with laughter and Beck's cheeks turn red.

"Come in the hall with me," he said angrily.

"Gladly," I said seductively, causing the guys to whoop and someone yelled 'Mr. Oliver's getting it on his first day!'

"That was uncalled for," Beck said once we were in the hallway.

"You asked me what I liked!" I said innocently.

"I was aiming for something more appropriate."

"You should've clarified," I said simply.

"You have an after school detention in my room and if this continues you will talk to Helen and Lane," Beck said, writing me a detention slip. I shrugged and went back inside, flashing thumbs up to Andre who rolled his eyes.

"I think that's enough of that game." Beck said. "Open your books to lesson 10 about Shakespeare," Beck said.

And that's when I zoned out.

….

"That was awesome Jade!"

"The best!"

"You should've seen his face!"

I was getting all that from everyone in the class. After school, happy with my day and shoved my books in my locker and headed to the bathroom to get ready for Beck's room for detention. I went in a stall and took my tights off from under my skirt. I slipped off the thong I was wearing and went commando under my short skirt. I pulled my shirt down to show my breasts and pulled out a compact mirror to fix my makeup. Once I was done I went to Beck's classroom.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hello."

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

"Pick up the trash from the floor," Beck muttered.

I nodded happily and bent at my waist to pick up paper. I felt the cool air hit my pussy and I smiled. Was Beck looking? I glanced behind me and he was rummaging through something in his briefcase. I rolled my eyes and walked behind his desk. He glanced up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just checking for trash behind here," I said. I spotted a paper by the foot of his desk and turned around so my ass was facing him and bent down. My skirt fell towards my torso and I felt the cool air again. My pussy was literally three inched from Beck's face.

"Jade that is not appropriate," He said calmly. Damn. He had a lot of self-control. I continued to be bent over and I wiggled my ass.

"What's not?"

"The way you're cleaning my room," he gasped.

"How so?"

"Jade." He said sternly.

"You're going to have to tell me what I'm doing wrong," I said sweetly, remaining in my bent over position.

"I think you know."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, turning to face him.

"Thank you," he said. I noticed he had a stack of papers over his dick. He has a boner. He wants me.

"It's hot in here," I said, walking to the other end of the room.

"You can turn down the thermostat," Beck said, pointing the control on the wall.

"It's broken in this room. Lane's having it fixed next week," I said.

"Oh. Then I'm sorry."

"But I'm really hot," I whined.

Beck looked up. "I'm sorry, you can go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face if you'd like," he offered.

"Can I do something else?"

"Sure whatever," Beck muttered. I grinned and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in a lacy push up bra.

"Much better. It's not as hot in here now," I said.

_**Beck**_

I couldn't believe this girl. First she sticks her ass in my face, and now she just took her shirt off.

"Jade put your shirt on," I said annoyed, dropping my polite teacher act.

"Why? You said I could." She shrugged.

"I did not. I thought you meant to grab a soda or a drink or something," I said.

"You thought wrong."

"Clearly."

She rolled her eyes and slipped her shirt over her head before continuing to pick up trash on the floor. She bent over again, and her skirt fell forward revealing her shaved pussy. I licked my lips and couldn't take my eyes off of it. I felt a bulge in my pants.

Dammit! I can't think like this! She's my student.

She picked up the rest of the trash and I looked at the papers I couldn't concentrate on grading.

"I'm done. We still have 45 minutes until detentions over. Anything else?" She said.

"Uh…I don't really have anything. Just sit there quietly. No phones. Work on homework or something," I muttered.

"I don't have any homework," she said.

"Then do whatever you want, just sit quietly." I gritted through my teeth.

"I'll try to be quiet," she winked. She walked to the back of the room and grabbed a marker off of the white erase board. She pulled up a chair beside me and sat there with the marker in her hands. I stared at her and sighed.

"Jade pull our shirt up," I whined, getting a sight of more cleavage than was appropriate.

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me."

"Do you want another detention?" I asked.

"Sure. If it means spending time with you," she said, putting her hand on my thigh.

All I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore. Which is clearly what she wanted too, but I couldn't do that.

I felt her hand creeping upwards and I grabbed it.

"Stop."

"Are you married? Single? Girlfriend?" She asked.

"None of your business."

"Who am I kidding? You're single. I saw you at a strip club last night." She shrugged. My eyes went wide.

"Okay.."

"What would Lane do if he found out a teacher was at a strip bar? I'm sure that's breaking a policy…"

I remembered the handbook. Rule 6a. Set a good example inside and outside of school for the students. Breaking of the rule will result in expulsion.

"It is," I muttered.

"Oh no. What if I told him?" she said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't he ask why you were there?" I questioned.

"Nah. He knows about my family problems, my dad. Heck, i go to counseling like once a month," she shrugged and then smiled evily. "You on the other hand.."

"So you're going to blackmail me?"

"Pretty much. You give me what I want, I don't tell Lane. You don't, you lose the job." She said.

I groaned and asked the question that I already knew the answer too.

"What do you want?"

**Thank you so much for all your nice reviews!**

**Just one reply!**

**Anon- I did take the idea from another story, but it was _Does the end Justify the Means_ ****by Iloveyounot, not from the one you mentioned. And Thank you fro the compliment, as far as my other writing goes. I promise the storyline will be different though! The only thing i wanted to take was the Teacher/student thing, that's all. Not the whole story :)**

**And thats it! R&R! I love you!**

**Sarah**


	5. Tutorials

_**Jade**_

What did I want? I wanted his cock. Duh. But I needed a good English grade too.

"I want at least a B in this class," I said. He looked up. He seemed surprised.

"I can be nice when I grade your essays, but I can't control what you get on tests. Lane collects them and takes them for grading right after you write them," Beck said.

"Then I want tutoring. Your place Fridays and Mondays," I said, crossing my arms. I forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt…

"Is that legal?" Beck asked.

I shrugged. "I don't care. And whatever I want, I get, got it? I'm not too demanding, but I did tell you what I like," I whispered.

He looked confused for a moment, so I got up from my chair and swung my legs over his lap, straddling him.

"Jade," he breathed.

"Shhh... " I muttered, grinding myself against him. I sat up straight so I could bury his face in my breasts. I brought my lips to his ear. "I like sex with older men," I said in a raspy whisper. I pushed him back and hopped off. He had a major erection and he blushed when he noticed me staring at it.

I smirked and grabbed my shirt and slipped it on. "It's Friday. I want you to tutor me today. I'm going home with you," I said. He groaned, but nodded.

"I've got to go to the bathroom real quick, and then you can come to my apartment," he said.

"I'm sure you do."

He glared at me and scurried out of the room with a file over the bulge in his pants. I grinned and walked over to my locker and grabbed my bag. I met Beck by the bathroom and he motioned me to come over. We went out to the parking lot and he pointed to a truck. I shrugged and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"No where you know."

"I know a lot of places. I've picked up my dad from a lot of sluts houses," I muttered.

"Oh. Well I live in the Canterbury apartment complex," he said. I laughed.

"My dad fucked some chick named Sherrie there once," I said humorlessly.

Beck's head snapped up. "What?"

"Sherrie?" I questioned.

"Last name?"

I shrugged.

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"I don't know. Blonde hair."

Beck closed his eyes and cursed to himself. "Why did she want your dad's….services?" he asked slowly, as if he was trying to control himself.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?" I asked.

"That's my ex-girlfriend," Beck sighed.

"Oh. Well can we go now?" I asked. Beck nodded and started the car. The apartments were close enough to Hollywood Arts. We got out of his truck, and I snaked my fingers in his, much to his disapproval, but I didn't need his approval. We rode up the elevator in silence, and opened the door to his apartment.

"Do you have your textbooks?" He asked when we got in. He put his briefcase on the counter and I got the textbook out of my bag. I walked over to his couch and sat down. He pulled a chair on the other side of the coffee table and sat across from me.

"So Shakespeare is what we're studying. I'm assuming you've acted and/or read through A Midsummer's Night Dream?" Beck asked.

I was already getting bored, but I nodded.

"Okay. So in that most of the dialogue was in iambic pentameter, correct?" he asked.

"I'm bored."

"Jade, do you want your English grade to go up?" He asked. I nodded. "Then listen."

"Sit over here," I said. He sighed and took a seat on the couch next to me. He started talking about Shakespeare and poetry again. I fastened my eyes on his pants. Well, his cock mostly. It looked pretty big, he wasn't hard or anything and it was a decent sized bulge in his pants. And I could do whatever I wanted with it, because he had to do whatever I said.

"Jade?" I glanced up. "You listening?"

"Yeah." He started talking about poetry again and I yawned. This was going nowhere.

"Stop talking." I said. Beck looked at me puzzled. I put my hand on his upper thigh and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Jade, no." he said, removing my hand.

"I don't think you have the power to say no to me, Mr. Oliver. Otherwise bad things are going to happen," I smirked. He sighed, and I moved my hand back to his thigh. He stayed quiet as I moved it towards his zipper and rested my hand. I started kneading his cock through is pants.

"Jade stop," he pleaded.

"No,"

"You could get me arrested." He said.

"I won't." I muttered. I looked up at him and smirked and his pleading face, before pressing my lips to his. To my surprise, he actually kissed back.

"Jade stop, you don't want this," he said, pulling back.

"Shut up," I ordered. I got up on his lap and started grinding my sex on his, and he let out a strangled moan.

"Stop," he whispered.

I groaned and rolled off him. He smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't be thanking me. I gave you the option of my pussy or getting fired. I'm telling Lane about the night you were at the strip club," I said, grabbing my textbooks.

Beck bit his lip. "I don't think it'll matter. I didn't have the job when I was there."

"Fine. Then I'll tell Lane about tonight. And you willingly were kissing me back. And I'll show him this, "I walked over to Beck, pulling my phone out of my bag, and snapped a quick picture of his unzipped pants and me in his apartment with my hair messed up and my shirt pulled down.

"Please don't. I need this job." Beck said, grabbing my wrists.

"And I'm sexually frustrated at the moment."

"I could get in trouble." Beck whispered.

"You could get in trouble. But you will get in trouble if you don't do what I want," I stated, holding out my phone.

"Promise you'll delete those photos if I…do stuff… with you," Beck said.

I nodded and grinned, and crossed my arms.

Beck sighed. "Fine. I'm yours."

I grinned in victory, but stopped when I heard my phone buzzing. I swiped the screen. "What dad?" I asked.

"Where are you?"

"At tutoring."

"Come home."

"No."

"Come home this second or I will see that you do," My dad ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I said to Beck. "And I expect to see you tomorrow night. You're taking me out to dinner and we're having fucking hot sex afterwards," I said.

"I don't know where you live," Beck said plainly.

"Pick me up at Hollywood Arts." I muttered before opening the door and starting the long walk home.

**This story is now M! Let everyone know in case thye cant find it lol.**

**Anon- It's all good! Thanks!**

**R&R! **

**Sarah**


	6. Cant go back now

**Beck**

I took a deep breath and buttoned up my shirt. I couldn't believe the lengths I was going to keep this job. It wasn't even that great of a job anyways, and I'm sure I could find better.

So why was I doing all this?

I questioned myself as I slipped my shoes on and climbed in my truck and started the way to Hollywood arts. I didn't know what kind of food Jade liked, but I know she had high expectations. I dressed nice, expecting to take her somewhere fancy. Honestly, I don't know where I'm going to find the money to pay for a meal like the one Jade's gonna want, but I found that without Sherrie sucking some money out of me that I had a little bit of extra cash.

I pulled up to Hollywood Arts and sat back in my seat. I was a little early and I waited for her. I glanced into my rearview mirror to see her walking in. I narrowed my eyes. Why was she walking?

"Hey," she muttered. I looked at her. She had black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a deep purple top on. She had purple streaks in her hair.

"Hey. Where's your car?" I asked. She pointed across the parking lot.

"I left it here yesterday. You drove me." She said. I nodded.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "You didn't plan on anything?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Uh…no. I don't know what you like."

Jade sighed. "I don't care. I'm not in the mood for waiting though so somewhere where there won't be a long wait to get in."

I stared at her. She looked incredibly tired and was in a weird mood. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My life isn't your business." She spat.

"It is if we're having sex in three hours," I shot back.

Her head snapped up. "Shut up. I don't need your two cents."

"I'm the teacher in this relationship; I don't know what happened so that in your head it's flipped around." I said.

"You went to a strip bar and I need high grades. That's what happened." Jade spat. "Now drive before I walk out of this car and into Lane's office."

I sighed and started the car. "So how about we go to Gina's'?" I asked.

Gina's' was a local Italian restaurant. It was pretty nice.

"I'm not in the mood for Italian," Jade muttered.

"Nozu?" I offered.

"I got food poisoning last time I ate sushi."

"Uh...The Lobster?" I asked.

"I hate seafood."

"Mamasitas?" I asked about the Mexican Restaurant.

"You really want to have sex after Mexican food?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Uh…how about Italian?" Jade said. I rolled my eyes, and started in the direction of Gina's'.

"So do you want to tell me about your day?" I asked.

Jade shrugged. "I woke up at noon. I went over to Andre's house. We started writing some music for class and then we got bored so he…never mind. Then I went home and started to get ready but this guy was working in our yard and I let him inside for water and we…never mind. And I got ready and here I am," She grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What were those never minds?" I asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Jade asked.

"Sure."

"Andre fingered me and I gave him a blowjob and that dude from the yard took a shower with me." She shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that a normal Saturday to you?"

"The Andre thing is. The random guy isn't. Sometimes I have threesomes. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Eli, Emily, mix and match," she smirked.

I shook my head and changed the topic. "Did you study the material we went over last night?" I asked.

"What did we go over?"

I hit my head back and sighed. "Never mind."

We got out of the car, and she linked our arms, much to my disapproval.

"If you're going to act as my girlfriend at least act mature," I hissed in her ear.

"If you're going to be my boyfriend, you should at least kiss me and play the part," she mocked. I scowled at her, and left her lips hanging.

"Table for two," I said, and the waitress led us to our table.

"We want a booth," Jade said. I glared at her and she smiled sweetly. The waitress gave Jade a look, but led us to a booth in the corner.

I slid in one end, and Jade slid in right beside me.

"Can I get you any drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Water." I said.

"Coke."

I turned to Jade. "So hypothetically, you're my girlfriend."

"More like your unpaid prostitute," Jade smirked.

"I wouldn't say unpaid. You're getting better grades."

"Okay. Whatever."

"You know what we're doing is wrong, and sick."

"Who cares? Its 5 years, if you think about it. My grandparents are 10 years apart."

I shrugged. "But it's illegal until you're 18."

"Whatever."

"Does anyone know what's happening?"

"Uh…Andre might. Actually no…maybe. I don't know."

I nodded slowly.

"Beck?"

I turned from Jade to see no one other than Tori Vega walking towards us. Jade wrinkled her nose.

"Hey," I smiled, and stood up to give her a hug. "I didn't know you were in town."

"I actually have a concert here tomorrow," Tori grinned.

"Congrats! It's great to see you."

"So are you still in that movie?" Tori asked.

I shook my head. "It got cancelled…sort of…I'm teaching at HA," I grinned.

"That's awesome. That really is. How's Sherrie?" Tori asked. Tori had met Sherrie once, and they became instant friends.

I felt Jade laugh beside me. Tori glanced over and noticed her for the first time and looked at me with confusion.

"We broke up," I said awkwardly.

"Oh…is this your new girlfriend?" Tori asked, peering at Jade, who gave her a death glare.

"It's complicated,"

"Yes," Jade said at the same time. I glared at her and Tori raised her eyebrows.

"Well you're gorgeous! How old are you! You look so young. I guess that's a good thing as you get older," Tori joked.

"I'm 17," Jade muttered, and Tori stopped laughing and looked at me with wide eyes.

"17?" Tori repeated.

"17? She said 21," I said to Tori slowly. Tori shook her head.

"I'm hearing things, I swear. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, what's your name?" Tori asked.

"Jade."

"Well have fun! Goodnight Jade! Nice seeing you Beck," Tori grinned.

"She's a whore," Jade said as Tori left.

"You're one to talk. You can't go around saying you're 17!" I scolded.

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, and our waitress came over with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Penne with shrimp," Jade said.

"Same"

I turned back to Jade.

"Kiss me?" She smiled.

"No."

"Kiss me." She stated, raising her eyebrows. I sighed and leaned in to press my lips to hers. I could tell she wanted more but I pulled away.

"Is that Beck?" I heard. I turned around to see Lane. Shit…he can't see me here with Jade.

I quickly turned back and pressed my lips back to Jade's and pressed her against the wall so Lane couldn't see who I was with.

"That must be his girlfriend," someone said.

"Yeah, we can say hi later," Lane said.

I heard their steps disappear and I pulled away from Jade.

"Mood swings?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Lane was there."

"Uh huh."

"Jade we can't be here, in public. It's too risky," I whined.

"Do you like kinky sex?" Jade asked, completely ignoring what I just said.

"Do I what? Jade! Really?"

"No! I was just thinking I've never had kinky sex before. I mean I've had plenty of sex so you'd think I would've tried it. I've always wanted someone to whip me." Jade droned on.

I groaned and leaned back in my seat.

"Have you ever had kinky sex?" Jade asked.

Yes. "No." I lied.

"Shut up. I know you have. What have you done?"

"This is none of your business." I scolded.

"Do you have a whip? We should use that tonight, like seriously." Jade winked.

"Jade." I whined and closed my eyes. I heard shuffling and soon enough Jade was straddling me in the middle of a restaurant. Her lips connected with mine and her hands were in my hair. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed it.

God it was the most perfect ass. Why couldn't this be legal?

"Jade, off."

"Give me one good reason?" she asked, grabbing my wandering hands and sliding them up her shirt.

"There are children at this restaurant."

"Eh. They were brought into the world somehow."

"Jade!"

"Fine! I'm off!" She muttered, rolling back to her seat. I turned around to see our waitress standing with rosy cheeks.

"Uh…here's your food." She said quietly, and place our pasta in front of us before scurrying away. I sighed.

"Switch spots with me." Jade said.

"Uh, okay." We switched spots so that Jade was in the isle of the booth and I was against the wall. She turned to me and started unzipping my pants.

"Jade!" I yelled, grabbing her hands.

"What? You're against a wall and the restaurants dark. No one's gonna see. And you don't have a choice. Lane's in here somewhere."

I stared down at my lap as she unzipped my pants.

"Why didn't you go commando?" she whined when my boxers denied her access to my dick.

"Didn't know I was supposed to," I muttered.

"Go take them off." She ordered. I shuffled out of the booth and into the Male's bathroom. I wasn't going to fight it anymore. I had the fucking hottest girl in the world right now, which would make me do whatever she said anyways, might as well enjoy it.

I slipped off my boxers and put my pants on. Unsure of where to put them, I just threw my boxers in the corner of the bathroom.

When I came back, Jade was eating her pasta. She wiped her mouth when she saw me and let me back in the booth. She turned to me and unzipped my pants again, only this time was satisfied when my dick popped out.

"It's so big." She purred seductively.

"It's going to fuck you so hard." I muttered. She looked surprised, but happy.

She started stroking it, and eventually brought her mouth down on it. While she was turned to me, I pulled her V-neck shirt down to reveal that she had gone commando. I squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples, causing her to moan.

"Let's go," I whispered.

She pulled her shirt back up and I did my pants, and I set money on the table. We walked out of the restaurant pretty much unnoticed and into my car. I sped back to my apartment, and rushed her in.

"I'm so horny," I said, and turned to face my pale goddess.

"That makes two of us," she whispered, before wrapping her arms around me and pressing her lips to mine. I put my hands under her ass and lifted her lightweight body up and into my room. I set her gently on the bed and hovered over her.

I connected our lips again, and I felt her fingers unbuttoning my shirt. I slid it off and returned to her. She flipped up over, I guess she liked being on top, and traced patterns down my chest, getting lower and lower until she reached my belt buckle. She ran her finger along my pant line and glanced at me seductively, making circles on my stomach. I slid my hands under her shirt and raked my way up her body, bringing the shirt with me. She ducked out of the shirt to reveal her perky breasts. I attached one of my mouths to her nipple greedily.

"Beck," she moaned.

I dick twitched just from the sound of her sultry voice. I quickly brought my hands to her skirt and yanked it down, and she kicked it off to reveal her pussy. She leaned back on the bed and I brought my mouth down on her cleanly shaven vagina. I licked around her thighs, until she was scratching on my back and kicking. I dipped my tongue into the pool between her legs, causing her to let out a satisfied moan. I continued licking her, and she pushed my head deeper in her. I sucked up her juices willingly. She rolled over, giving me an excellent view of her ass, and then got on top of me again.

She undid my belt and yanked down my pants, and then straddled me. She rubbed my hard cock for a moment, and then lifted herself up and then back down on me. I gasped as I filled her wet pussy. She bounced on her, making her gorgeous tits bounce up and down. I bucked my hips up as much as I could, but they were halfhearted and sloppy.

"Jade I'm about to cum," I growled.

"Do it," she whispered. I closed my eyes as I shot into her, and she quivered, also reaching her orgasm. She rolled beside me and we caught our breath for a second.

"You're so sexy," I smiled, and looked at her. I rolled her nipple in between my fingers.

"Mhhm," she whispered. I stopped playing with her tits, and she pressed herself against me. She yawned, and a few minutes later she was breathing heavily, signaling she was sleeping.

**R&R **

**Sarah**


	7. Guilt

_**Beck**_

I couldn't sleep. It was all this goddamn guilt. Guilt for sleeping with a 17 year old. Shame, pretty much. It wasn't even guilt anymore. Jade clearly felt none, for she was sleeping with a satisfied smile on her lips. This is going to come bite me in the ass the second something happens that wasn't supposed to.

Like Jade getting pregnant. My eyes went wide and I quickly shook Jade awake.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, opening her eyes. She glared at me.

"Were you on birth control?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Always. I may be bad at English but I'm not a dumb fuck," She muttered, before rolling over and shutting her eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but still was paranoid. What else could go wrong? Jade could tell Lane, but I didn't think she was that morally incorrect. Jade's dad could find out. There still was a tiny risk of her getting pregnant. I sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. There was no school tomorrow so it's not like I had to go anywhere, but it's not like I was getting sleep anyways.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around Jade.

"What's wrong?" she yawned. "You haven't slept at all."

"I feel guilty," I admitted.

"Chill. I really don't see what the big deal is. You're 5 years older than me."

"You're a minor."

"I won't be in a few months."

"I could be considered a rapist and a pedophile," I stated.

A beep went off, signaling someone opened the front door. Both me and Jade's head snapped up.

"Hide," I whispered, and Jade crawled into the bathroom.

The bedroom door opened, and I pretended like I was asleep, but cracked an eye open. A figure was outlined. It looked like a woman's figure and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Beck?" A familiar voice squeaked. I continued to play asleep, but she walked over and shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Sherrie staring at me.

"Sherrie?" I muttered.

"I-I want you back baby. I don't know what I was thinking. I uh, I got to my parents' house and they said I needed to make it on my own, and I miss you anyways, and please take me back," Sherrie whispered.

I groaned. Jade was here, and she was naked in my bathroom.

"Sherrie, I don't know what to do. It's two in the morning, I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with thinking right now. You left me, and you cheated on me when we were together," I sighed. Her head snapped up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Walter West." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"How did you find out about that?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"His daughter is in my class. She recognized me from a picture in here or something when she picked her dad up."

"It was a mistake," Sherrie said. I sighed.

"I don't know. I'll think about it tomorrow,"

Sherrie nodded. "I guess I'll stay at someone's house tonight. I'll go to Mike and Carol's or something," Sherrie said, referring to our college friends. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom if you don't mind," she said.

"Aahh, no. Don't go in there, it's messy." I said.

"It's fine. It was when I left," she said, opening the door. I got out of bed, completely naked and ran over to her.

"What- why are you naked?"

"I lived alone! I didn't think it mattered," I lied.

She stared at me puzzled and then turned to the bathroom door.

"Don't go in," I said, grabbing her wrists and dragging her over to the bed.

"Beck! I have to go to the bathroom!" She screamed, and pushed me off. I sighed, hoping Jade had got the message and hid behind the shower curtain. Sherrie walked in and closed the door. I crossed my fingers.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I groaned as the door burst open and Sherrie was holding a naked Jade by her hair.

"Really Beck? Who the fuck is this?" Sherrie asked.

"Maybe if you'd let go of my fucking hair I'd tell you," Jade muttered. Sherrie let go of her.

"I'm Jade, pleasure to meet you," Jade said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Sherrie squealed.

"We were just casually lying in bed naked," Jade said sarcastically. "We had sex dumbass!"

Sherrie stared at Jade blankly and Jade smiled and picked at her nails.

"Jesus you look 16," Sherrie muttered.

"I'm older than 16," Jade said, giving me a wink. I just groaned. Why did Jade not see the problem here?

"I can't believe it Beck! I leave for two days and your rebound is some…some…teenager? How old are you?" Sherrie screeched.

"Not 17," Jade smiled sweetly, and wiggled her eyebrows.

Sherrie looked at me. "I could have you arrested Beck."

"I say we knock her out, drag her body behind a dumpster, no one will know," Jade shrugged.

I shook my head and Sherrie backed away.

"Well, not my fault if you get in trouble. I'm gonna get dressed since this is sort of awkward." Jade muttered, leaving the room. Sherrie looked at me.

"Why?"

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"Or is it because your horny and she's hot?" Sherrie said, crossing her arms.

"Okay. You can't do that! You cheated on me with her father! He's like 20 years older than you!" I yelled.

"So we've both cheated on each other! Ugh. We're awful. Let's move on Beck," Sherrie said.

"I did not cheat on you. You broke up with me," I said softly. "But you did cheat on me. I suggest you go to Mike and Carol's or wherever, but we're over. If you need a place to stay for the morning, you're welcome to the couch."

Tears filled Sherrie's eyes and she nodded, and exited my room as Jade entered. Jade now had a pair of my sweatpants and a t-shirt on.

"God she's a bitch, and that's saying something coming from me." Jade yawned, and crawled back in to bed.

"Yeah, she is. And that's why I'm worried," I muttered, getting beside her.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, turning over and looking at me. I looked into her clear blue eyes and sighed.

"I just pretty much told her to stay out of my life, which may have not been the smartest considering she knows we slept together."

Jade shrugged. "Sucks to be you."

My head snapped up. "This is your fault though!"

"So? I have no risk of getting in trouble. At the most I have to go to counseling."

"But I thought you- you," I stuttered.

"I what?"

I shook my head. "Cared at the most."

"I'm Jade West. I care about Andre and Cat. Nothing else. I choose the people I trust wisely, and I haven't known you long enough for you to be one," Jade muttered, and rolled away from me.


	8. In a Pickle

_**Beck**_

I stared in the darkness blankly. I was boring holes into Jade's bare back. Infuriated, I grabbed her waist and flipped her around.

"What do you mean you don't care? If bad things happen you're going to fucking throw me under the bus?"

"Pretty much," Jade said in an annoyed tone.

"What about your English grade? I'll rat you out on that, and if I'm gone Lane will be your teacher, and you won't get a good grade." I argued. Jade seemed to ponder it for a second.

"If Blondie in there gets the police involved, you're screwed no matter what. You're DNA is inside my vagina dude. And if I somehow mistakenly get pregnant, you're screwed even more, and there's nothing I can do. I can say its Andre's baby, but what happens when the baby's white and not black? If Blondie wants something from you, then there's nothing I can do. The only way I can do something is if she goes to Lane and says she thinks we're cheating or whatever. Then I can deny it. But there's not much I can do, Beck, so I wouldn't waste your time talking to me. I would talk to Blondie," Jade shrugged.

I sighed and pulled boxers on, and went into the living room where Sherrie was lying on the couch. I turned the lamp on and Sherrie looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrow.

"Everything. For cheating on you, for leaving you because something happened that you couldn't control," Sherrie frowned.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Why I cheated on you? I don't even know. You were always so busy and tired at night that we never had time for that stuff and I just needed to get it out," Sherrie shrugged. "And that girl's father was supposed to be one of the best, looks like she's following in her father's footsteps," Sherrie laughed dryly.

"I hope not. She's talented," I muttered. "Anyways, I want to know what you're intents are. Are you going to tell the police?" I asked.

Sherrie shrugged, "It's probably the right thing to do, but I'm not exactly the most morally correct person. How about this, this can be our little secret if you forgive me for everything and we try to get back to how we used to be in college," Sherrie asked, biting her lip.

I pondered her suggestion. Did I want to get back together with her? Did I want to go to jail?

"What about Jade?" I asked.

"What about her?"

I rubbed my forehead. "I need money, a job, and she needs a good English grade. Every student in my class needs to pass their final in order for me to keep my job, so she said that if we have sex and that if I tutor her out of class time, then she'll work to pass her English final. If not, I probably suffer more than her because she's crazy talented and will probably be and actress or singer anyways." I finished.

Sherrie crossed her eyes and thought. "I have an idea. You keep doing whatever you're doing with Jade. We can keep our relationship a secret and look for a new job. Once you find a new job, you can stop with Jade, quit Hollywood Arts, and it won't matter. We can move across the country if needed," Sherrie smiled.

I frowned. Did I really want to do that?

_**Jade**_

That little bitch. I looked over to where Beck and Blondie were talking 'quietly'. Well, I could hear every word they're saying. He wasn't going to leave me hanging. No way in hell. I would rat him out if he did that. I would tell the police, make up a sob story that I went to his house for tutoring and he raped me, and he would be in jail for the next 50 years.

That's what I'll do. Beck kissed Sherrie softly and I ran back in bed and closed my eyes.

"Jade?" Beck whispered.

"Yeah?" I fake yawned, forging sleep.

"Sherrie said that if I lend her a place to stay for the next few months until she gets back on her feet, she won't tell," Beck smiled.

Liar. Wait… A new idea popped into my head and I smiled and I flipped around to face him. "I'm so happy Beck. I'm sorry that I said I didn't care about you earlier by the way. It's just- I'm used to guys asking me out, and I- I think I love you but I wasn't sure if you loved me back, and I'm going to be 18 in a few months! And then nothing will be illegal Beck," I smiled weakly, using the acting skills Sikowitz taught me.

I saw him melt and glance out the bedroom door at Sherrie.

"Jade, I- uh-"

"Shhh and I think we should be honest with each other from now on. I feel like I haven't been honest with you Beck," I sighed, nearly gagging at my romantic words. Would he catch on? This is so out of character for me.

"Are you being serious? This isn't your usual facade," Beck said.

I shrugged. Gotta make this more believable. "I know. I thought maybe you'd like that romantic cheese better, but I am being serious Beck. I've never had to say this to anyone."

Beck melted even more, and then looked really conflicted.

"So what do you say Beck? Sherrie stays with you and then when I turn 18 it's you and me?" I asked. I just need Beck until I passed my English final. Then I was done.

"Yeah," Beck smiled falsely.

I grinned. Oh, poor Beck. Someone should've warned you to stay away from the manipulative me.

**Sorry for a slow update! I'm going to be out of town Monday and won't be able to update for a week or so! **

**Sarah**


	9. What is love?

_**Beck**_

Fuck. Shit. FuckShitFuckShit. Those seemed to be the only words going through my mind as I lay next to Jade wide-eyed for another 3 hours until my alarm uselessly rang.

What had I gotten myself into?

Sherrie and Jade weren't polar opposites, but they certainly weren't alike. Sherrie was softer, listened more, but was manipulative and planned silently, whereas Jade was bold and told you straight up what she wanted and how she was going to get it. And I liked it. But I can't be falling in love with her. She hasn't even finished high school, and I made that promise to Sherrie. I loved – love – Sherrie, but when she cheated on me and left it brought out a whole new side I never imagined her having. Jade is honest and would tell me when she did something wrong, but wouldn't admit it _was _wrong. Gah.

"Mmm Beck," Jade whispered, wrapping her hand around me and then running it down my chest. I felt her breath at my ear and she started nibbling on it. "Let's skip school today."

"It's Sunday."

"Oh. Then why was your alarm set?"

"I have a teacher's meeting."

"On Sunday?"

"Glamorous life, eh?"

"Stop. You sound so Canadian doing that."

"Eh? Eh? Doing that, eh?" I teased. "I am Canadian, so you should know."

"Ew. Turn off." Jade muttered, rolling around and giving me an amused smile.

"Sherrie's Canadian too," I offered.

"That explains it. Canada's full of scams and blonde whores."

"Scams?"

"Canadian bacon? Like, hello, its ham. I'm not a dumbass."

I gave her a laugh and she blushed and looked down.

"You're cute when you blush," I smiled, pulling her chin up.

"I'm not blushing," Jade said, making her cheeks even redder.

"Yes you are. Now scootch, I've got to get ready for work."

"Woah, does this mean I'm going to be alone with bimbo?"

"Yes. No dead bodies when I get back."

"Get her to leave!" Jade demanded.

"No! She said she wouldn't tell if I gave her a place to stay."

Jade growled and I rolled my eyes and pulled on a shirt. I fumbled with the buttons a bit, so Jade came in front of me and starting buttoning them. She yanked my collar down and put her mouth next to my ear.

"How about a quickie before you go?" She whispered. I smiled. That sounded good. But…

"Sherrie's here."

"So I'll have to moan louder and make her jealous," Jade quirked her eyebrow.

"Jade, I love you, but no." I said sternly.

"You what?" Jade asked.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"We're not having sex?"

"Before that."

"Sherrie's here?"

"After that."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You said you loved me." Jade said innocently. I did? Did that just slip out?

"I believe so," I said.

"You mean it?" Jade asked with wide eyes.

"I-uh yeah."

Jade smiled for a split second but then a scowl was plastered on her face. 'I love you' had flown so effortlessly out of me and Sherrie's mouths when we were together. I didn't expect Jade to attach so much meaning to it. But did I love her? Or was I just attracted to her body?

"Well, that's cool," she muttered.

"No 'I love you too'?" I asked, pulling her chin up.

"Time for you to go! Promise not to kill Blondie!" Jade said quickly, pushing me out the door, into the living room, and out the front door.

"Jade!" I screamed, knocking on the door. "I have no pants on!"

The door opened. "Jesus, Jade. What was the big deal?" I muttered, but it wasn't Jade, it was Sherrie at the door. I smiled and pecked her cheek. I glanced up and Jade was looking straight at us. I froze, but she averted her gaze to the kitchen, almost pretending she saw nothing, which was surprising.

"So, I have to go, as soon as I put pants on," I said nervously. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Are you staying here Jade or do you want a ride home?" I asked.

"Can you drop me off at home? I'm gonna get clothes and come back here tonight. Pick me up when you're done your meeting." Jade muttered.

"Uh, you're staying here another night?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"No, I-just won't your dad notice?"

"Probably not. If he does I'll tell him I'm staying at Andre's or Cat's."

"And you have school tomorrow. Won't someone be suspicious if we come in the same car?"

"My car's at the school. Just drop me off by my car, circle around the school, and come back. No one cares enough about you. Trust me; you're not that cool of a teacher."

I raised my eyebrow at her. I wasn't a cool teacher? I don't know how many teachers let her have sex with them. I didn't have a choice, but still. "Disregarding that, okay. Let's go. I don't want to be late."

Jade nodded and got up. Sherrie sat there silently as me and Jade walked out the apartment complex.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly.

Jade narrowed her eyes at me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

You ignored when I kissed Sherrie, even though you hate her. You haven't made one rude comment to Sherrie. You've been quietly thinking of something. You're lacking confidence. "You just seem out of it," I said.

"I'm not a morning person."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

I pulled into a 7/11 gas station and looked over at Jade. She looked at me. "You still have a full tank."

"I know."

"Then why are we here?"

"What are we Jade?"

"Mammals. Warm blooded creatures." Jade shrugged. I glared at her and she gave me a ghost of a smile.

"No, me and you."

"We're still-"

"Don't say mammals. I mean our relationship."

_**Jade**_

I didn't know what was going through me today. Was I PMSing? This morning was actually _cute _with Beck, and I like _talking _to him. TALKING. Since when does Jade West like talking to a guy and being cute! Is this what love feels like? Seriously, I can't even process the amount of girly emotions going through my head that I wanted to shove out.

I crossed my eyes at him. He was asking me about our relationship? I'm a girl! I'm as confused as fuck. "I don't know Beck. You tell me. You tell me you love me but then you…never mind. We're just complicated. I don't know."

"No, no. Go back. I said I love you but then I…"

"Nothing. Really, it's irrelevant."

"It's not nothing, tell me."

I sighed and reached over to grab his car keys out of the ignition and lock the doors. He wasn't running out on me. "This morning you said you loved me." Beck nodded. "I have no idea if you meant it or not,"

"I did."

"Let me finish. I have no idea if you meant it or not, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not a very loved person. Andre and Cat love me, which I know for sure. My dad doesn't, my mom doesn't, and my brother doesn't."

"You have a brother?" Beck asked. I glared at him.

"My mom left when I was 12 and took him with her, but not me. Anyways, I never get told 'I love you'. Andre occasionally says it to me, and Cat will say it when I give her candy, and I know they mean it, but every boyfriend I've had, every guy I've fucked around with hasn't. My family hasn't, and it just surprised me when you said it, and it meant something. And I don't tell many people I love them, because when I told my dad that he let me down. My mom left."

"What does this have to do-"

"Shush. So you said you loved me and I actually fucking believed it, even after hearing you and Sherrie's whole conversation the night before. After seeing you kiss her this morning, for some reason I still believe it. But you're lying. I know you are. My mind knows, but my heart doesn't. So to answer your question, I don't know what we are. You can leave me for Sherrie the second you get a new job. That shit I said last night, was shit. Don't hold any attachment; I guess I was just fighting for my English grade." I shrugged.

"You heard everything I said to Sherrie?" Beck asked, guilt crossing his eyes.

"Yeah. But whatever. At least I didn't say I loved you, then you would've been like my dad, so I guess you're not that level of asshole yet."

Beck clenched his jaw and then suddenly punched the window.

"Dammit Jade! I don't know. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison for fucking a minor! What was I supposed to do? Sherrie would've gone straight to the police if I didn't agree."

He had a point. I thought about it in a few moments of almost silence. The glass was still vibrating from Beck's sudden outburst. He didn't really have a choice. But he spent three years with her; he loves something in that girl.

"Do you still love her?" I asked.

Beck shrugged.

"Do you love me?"

Beck shrugged again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think it's just your body. I don't know enough about you. I don't even know your middle name."

"August. Jadelyn August West. Call me Jadelyn and I will stab you," I muttered.

"I like that. But you know what I'm saying right? I'm not the type of guy who goes around fucking girls without knowing them. I love your personality – most of the time – and you're sooo fucking hot, but what we're doing isn't my type of thing. I know it's yours though, and that's your choice, I don't have a problem with it, but if we were to become something more, I couldn't do it." Beck sighed.

"Hypothetically speaking, if we were to become something more, what would you do with Sherrie?" I asked.

Beck sighed. "And that's the hard part. Since you were eavesdropping, I'm sure you know Sherrie wants things how they used to be in college, but I can't do that. I don't know if I can look at her the same way after knowing she cheated on me."

"Can't we work out something else? Another deal? If she needs money, my dad is loaded. I know his bank password and have a good man voice. I could take 100,000 without him noticing."

"But I don't know if I want to be with you and give up Sherrie! That's what I'm trying to say. I think I love you, but there are so many complications, your age, not knowing anything about you, I don't even know if you love _me _because you're so confusing, and people will judge."

"I don't care."

"You never care what people think."

"I care what you think." I said quietly.

"What?"

I sighed and turned to him. Was I falling for my English teacher? Of any guy in the world, was it him? God, why did this turn so fucking complicated.

"Beck, I, think I might love you. I've been trying to deny it, but I don't know if I can anymore."

Beck stared at me.

"Say something?"

"N-no."

"No?"

**Sorrrrrrryyyy for the evil cliffhanger and the slow updates. -.- I wrote this last night but I couldn't bring myself to edit it. So here we go!**

**Thanks! R&R. follow me on twitter awsnapcheerio to ask me about updates/ get info! **

**Sarah**


	10. Deep Shit

_**Jade**_

This is just my luck. The one guy I actually might love doesn't feel the same way.

"No! This is so…I don't know." He said.

"Yeah, Jade West has emotions other than anger. Woo." I said sarcastically, starting to feel a tear actually coming up to my eye.

"No not that silly," Beck said, grabbing my hand. I looked up at him.

"Then what? Because I'm pretty sure I said I loved you and you said no."

"I just, I'm in disbelief. I thought you were just using me for a good grade or sex or whatever."

"Don't flatter yourself, that's how it was supposed to start. Falling in love or shit wasn't the plan." I said.

"Well, now you've left me with a big decision," Beck said. I stared at him and sighed.

"Why is it such a big decision?!" I shrieked. Beck stared at me in shock. "If you really loved one of us, it wouldn't be so hard. Isn't there a saying that goes 'if you have a second, you really don't love the first' or some shit?" I said.

"There is?" Beck said.

"You guys don't pay attention to that lovey crap. But yes."

"So if Sherrie's my first, and you're my second, I don't really love Sherrie because I shouldn't even have feeling for you if I truly loved her?"

"Are you deciding our future off of a saying an angry cat lady probably made up? I just said that because I didn't know what else to say." I rolled my eyes.

"No but angry cat lady is right." Beck said, looking at me. There was a moment of silence before a smile quirked on his face, causing one to appear on my face. After a moment of smiling like idiots we burst out laughing.

"Angry cat lady?" I laughed.

"You came up with it."

"Drive me home Oliver. I don't want to make you late for your meeting," I said. He nodded and reached over to grab my hand with his free hand.

"I'm going to come back to your house after the meeting and stay with you a little."

"Why can't we go back to your place?"

"Because I want to talk to you without Sherrie around."

"And by talk you mean…?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Talk." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." We pulled up in front of my house and I got out of the car.

"Bye Jade," Beck waved, and drove off.

"I love you." I whispered, and turned to walk inside. I set my purse on the counter and proceeded to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Jade." My dad's voice boomed.

"What."

"Where were you last night?"

"At Cat's." I lied.

"Cat came over here asking where you were around 9 last night."

_Shit. _Really Cat? "Well I was at Andre's until 10 or something, and then I went over to Cat's afterwards.

"Cat said you weren't picking up your phone. Were you having sex with Andre?" my dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, father," I said turning away from the fridge. "I don't know why you always jump to that conclusion. I was helping him write a song. With loud music. I didn't hear my phone ring." I lied again. I grabbed a carton of yogurt from the fridge and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the ceiling until my laptop started beeping. I opened it and Cat was trying to video chat me.

"Where were you last night?" She asked when I accepted it.

"I was at Beck's, but if anyone asks I was at your house." I said.

"Beck?"

"Mr. Oliver?"

"Oh." I looked behind Cat at her surroundings.

"Cat where are you?"

"In my room." I looked closer. She was sitting at her desk, but her dressers and bed was gone, and there was a single mattress on the ground and lots of cardboard boxes stacked up.

"Where's all your stuff?" I asked. Cat sighed and looked at the ground.

"We got an eviction notice or something fancy. My mom wasn't paying rent on the house so they took it from us. We have to get out of here by tonight before they try to sell our house back to someone. We're putting all of our stuff at Andre's for now and we'll live in my mom's car I guess." Cat said.

"Why wasn't your mom paying rent?"

"She said she couldn't! She had to pay for my brother's hospital treatment!"

"Cat that's awful," I said.

"And I was going to ask you if we could drop some of our furniture at your house but your dad said you weren't home!"

"I feel awful. It looks like you have a few boxes left though, so how about you come over- actually I'll come pick you up so you don't have to waste gas money- and you can keep your stuff in our basement." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you know what? You shouldn't be living in a car either. We have a spare room in our house and there's no reason why you can't stay." I said.

"You should ask your dad."

"Fuck him."

"Ok then. Thanks Jadey!"

"No problem, I'll be over in 5 minutes," I said, shutting the laptop.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" MY dad asked.

"Cat's."

"You were just there."

"I left my phone," I lied. I hopped in my car and started the short drive to Cat's house.

"Jade!" Cat squealed, running out the door and down the sidewalk before I got out of the car.

"Hey." I popped the trunk of my car open and turned to Cat. "How much more stuff is left in your house?"

"We brought most of it to Andre's. Just some stuff from my room and the kitchen supplies. Like pots and pans."

"Okay. We should be able to fit that, you think so?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your mom?"

Cat bit her lip. "I don't know." She whispered.

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yeah."

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"Last night. I woke up this morning and she wasn't home and her car was gone. I left a note on the kitchen counter in case she comes back. She probably just went to the hospital with my brother."

"Oh. Well let's move the stuff out," I said, and we walked inside to grab the boxes.

"Can you take me for pancakes after?" Cat asked. "There was no food in the house this morning except for a carton of eggs but they already shut off the electricity so I couldn't cook them."

"Sure thing."

_**Beck**_

After I was done the meeting I drove to Jades house. I texted her letting her know I was here and I walked to the door.

"Hello?" Jade's dad answered the door. "You're Jade's English teacher, right? I saw a picture of you on the HA website."

Shit. "Uh yes."

"How do you know where she lives?"

"I…uh, tutoring?" I said lamely.

"You slept with her."

"No sir. Just tutoring. We can't do weekdays because I have teacher's meetings after school so she said this Sunday would work."

"I'm not stupid. I could call the police right now."

"Sir, I assure you nothing of the sort is going on between me and your daughter. Just school related work."

"Then where's your textbook or whatever you're using to teach her?"

"It's…in my car."

"I'm calling the police. Get in the house you perverted bastard. Fucking my 17 year old daughter." He said, grabbing a hold of my arm and dragging me in.

Well this was some deep shit.


End file.
